


Rosencrantz and Guildenstern drabbles

by Petra



Category: Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead - Stoppard
Genre: Drabble Collection, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Psychic Wolves, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: Drabbles worth of Rosencrantz / or & Guildenstern.
Relationships: Guildenstern & Rosencrantz, Guildenstern/Rosencrantz
Kudos: 54





	1. Auditorium

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in honor of people who voted in November, 2019, which has nothing to do with the content.

"Have you some business to bring before the lord?"

Guildenstern looked at Rosencrantz, who looked back, calm. "And say that we did, could we find an audience?"

They were at a minor court, no Elsinore. "In time," said the steward, whose clothes were neat but not fine. "What would you here?"

"I would request an audience. A hearing. To be heard." Guildenstern bowed shallowly.

"On what subject?"

"Any subject that pleases him, though I am more learned in some than others."

The steward turned to Rosencrantz. "And you?"

"I want what he wants, but more passionately."

"Wait here, my lords."


	2. Psychic Wolves

There were two men and two wolves, and which belonged to which was unclear to all of them. They made a strange sight in the halls of Elsinore, where many wolves paced the rushes with their brothers, but few defected from their partners' sides. The wolves were not identical, any more than then men were, but they walked in step with each other, and the packbond between them rang with their closeness.

No one asked outright if the men were shieldbrothers; it was an indecent question save in time of need. But any who stood between them knew it clearly.


	3. And did I kiss him back?

ROS. "Did you--you didn't just kiss me."

GUIL. "Then how would you define it? An osculation by any other name would smell as garlicky."

ROS. "You don't do that. Not with me."

GUIL. "But I have done it."

ROS. "Why?"

GUIL. "Chalk it up to a passing fancy if it eats at you, since I won't be eating at you if you take it so badly."

ROS. "But you have--"

GUIL. "I have, I did, I won't again. Does that settle your mind?"

ROS. "My mind, yes. My other parts less so."

GUIL. "You're very forward."

ROS. "Yes, very."


	4. On your wrist

"Have you checked your wrist?"

"It reads 'Rosencrantz.'"

"And mine 'Guildenstern.' Do you think we are labeled thus?"

"Set forth in the book of life from the outset with the terminology that will forever mean 'This one, and no other'? That would be entirely too convenient for reality to countenance it. It must mean something else, but then, why would we bear one another's name?"

"True love?"

"Postulating the existence of love at all requires that we believe in a beneficent universe, which I contest; to wit: we have names and know neither which is which nor why."


End file.
